


Strawberry Icecream

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam and Gabriel just started going out a few weeks ago and are currently on a date when Sam gets strawberry icecream
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Strawberry Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (for any of y'all who think I'm dumb- the place they went to had lactose free icecream)

"Dude are you serious?" Gabriel asked as they walked out of the ice cream parlor and walked back to Gabe's apartment, Sam scoffed "Yes, I'm serious" He laughed "You can't not like strawberry icecream" 

"Okay I've accepted the fact that you're lactose intolerant" Sam frowned "'Accepted?"

Gabriel ignored him "But strawberry is disgusting and has little pieces in it" 

"It's delicious" 

Gabriel shook his head "No..cookies n' cream is delicious, strawberry tastes like crap" 

Sam gasped dramatically "Take that back!" 

Gabriel grinned "Or what?" 

"I'm withholding sex tonight"

Gabriel smiled "What makes you think we're gonna have sex tonight?"

Sam towered over him "What makes you think we're not?"

Gabriel tsked "The fact that I can't actually get a boner" 

"What do you mean you can't get hard, you're turned on by anything sexual" 

Gabriel nodded as they started to walk agian "You're not wrong there" 

Sam noticed the kind of quietness in his voice "Hey what's up?" 

Gabriel sighed "It's nothing"

"Is it the sex?- because you know we don't have to if you don't want to" 

"I want to..fuck I really do- it's just.. there's...this side affect to my meds where basically I can't get hard- at all" He muttered taking a sad bite of his icecream "That's why we haven't done anything in awhile, because I can't"

Sam blinked, he hadn't known "Oh, Gabe that's perfectly fine" 

"Is it?" Gabriel asked sadly staring down into his icecream cup "My whole life people have looked at me differently because I'm bipolar and then you came along and for once I felt normal but now I'm back to being the bipolar freak who can't even get it up"

"Hey!-you are not a freak- Gabriel not in my book" Sam told him "Even though you hate strawberry icecream"

Gabriel laughed through his small tears "I love you Sam Winchester" Sam smiled and nodded "I know you do" He smirked playfully "Now back to our earlier argument- take back your mean remark about my icecream or I'm withholding cuddles" 

"You wouldn't" Gabe gasped; he loved Sam's cuddles they were almost better than sex, almost 

"Try me" 

Gabriel pouted defeatedly "Fine I take it back..strawberry is an okay flavour of icecream" 

Sam smiled proudly "Thank you" Gabriel shook his head disappointingly "You are a mean man Winchester"


End file.
